The Curse of a Succubus
by LightningDracken34
Summary: Bo gets a tip from an 'unknown contact' about something that would peak her interest. She and Kenzi go to an abandoned house where a man is beating up a girl. Who is this girl? Why does she seem familiar to Bo? These questions ran through Bo's head but what ran through the girl's head was: What have I gotten myself into? Lauren x OC and Bo x Dyson
1. Creepy Abandoned House

**A/N: I only own my OC! Begins in my own plot. This is my first fanfic. Should I continue with this?**

* * *

Losing feelings for one person is something you can live with but losing feelings for your friends and people you just met? That's something I can't live with. Inside me is a curse that I can't get away from. A curse that makes me a cold person. Someone who doesn't care about anyone but themselves. I hated it. But...going to the one place I could start anew seemed to be right. Had I known that I would meet someone who would love me, I wouldn't have went there.

* * *

"So...why are we going to a creepy abandoned house?" Kenzi asks.

"I got a tip from an unknown contact that there might be something here that would 'peak my interest'. Whatever that means." Bo answers.

"Let's hope it isn't some ugly Fae that has cannibalistic desires." Kenzi murmurs.

The two enter the house and prepare for anything that would attack them. It seemed even more creepy when they saw rats scurrying around their feet. Kenzi puts her hand on a door that opens and she tumbles through it. Bo quickly follows and music was heard as Kenzi reaches the bottom steps. She gets up as Bo reaches her. They look at their surroundings which was that of a rally room. Many people sat as a man with an eyepatch punches a girl over and over. Bo felt that this girl was familiar in some way but she couldn't place it.

"Look! We have new guests!" A little kid says, noticing Bo and Kenzi.

"Ah. The Succubus and her human pet. It seems you got my message?" The man says and stops hitting the girl who was unconscious.

"Why are you beating that girl?" Bo asks.

"She tried to escape. Caleb is helping her. He's teaching her a lesson." The kid says.

The man brings out a knife and stabs the girl near her heart. He and the kid start attacking Bo and Kenzi. Bo takes out a dagger and throws it into the man's skull. He slumps to the floor and the people in the room begin to glow as he died. Bo ignores them and walks to the tied girl. She removes the blade, ropes, and cuffs. Bo picks her up and takes her out of the room and upstairs. Kenzi follows as Bo puts the girl in the backseat of the car. She gets in, as does Kenzi, and drives back to the Dal.

Once parked, Bo quickly brings the girl inside and Trick tells the Fae there to leave. She brings the girl downstairs, places her on the couch, and yells at Trick to call Lauren. She checks for a pulse and finds it slowly fading. She removes the girl's jacket and pulls her shirt up to where the wound was. She cringes as the wound had veins surrounding it which meant that it was poisoned. Trick comes downstairs.

"How is she?"

"Her wound looks bad and her heartbeat is fading." Bo replies.

"I called Lauren. She's on her way." Trick says as Dyson and Kenzi walk in.

"Who is she?" Dyson asks.

"I don't know." Bo says.

Trick knew who she was but he would wait until she awoke to tell Bo. Lauren came in and quickly examines the wound.

"How long since the blade entered her?"

"Probably 20 minutes ago."

Lauren takes out a syringe and a blue liquid.

"I need you to hold her." Lauren tells Bo.

Bo holds the girl down as the needle is inserted into the girl's arm. The girl begins to twitch as the poison flows out of the wound. As the last bit of poison is removed, the girl's eyes snap open and glow blue. She starts coughing as the needle is removed and takes large breaths. Bo lets her go as Lauren dresses the wound. The girl sits up.

"Where...am I?" She asks.

"You're safe from that man." Bo says.

"No...he'll come back." She says, gripping her side.

"What do you mean?" Bo asks.

"It doesn't matter. At least he's gone, for now." She says.

"What's your name?" Dyson asks.

"My-" The girl says but is interrupted by Trick.

"Her name is Abby. Short for Abigail." He says.

"And how do you know this? We just brought her here and you suddenly know her?" Kenzi says.

"She's Bo's little sister." Trick says.

Abby looks at Bo who finally realized why she looked familiar.

They were both succubi.

**Review!**

_**~LightningDracken34~**_


	2. The Morrigan's Wish

**A/N: I only own my OC!**

* * *

Bo sat at the bar with Dyson.

"Did you know about this?" Bo asks.

"Trick told me of your sister but I thought she was in Los Angeles." Dyson says.

"So you did know?" Bo says.

"I told Dyson for a reason." Trick interrupts.

"What is this reason?" Kenzi asks.

"She has no feelings for anyone."

"Care to explain even more?" Bo ask, not understanding what he was saying.

"Like how Dyson lost his passion for you for a time. Abby has a curse that was put on her ever since she was born." Trick says.

"What is this curse?" Lauren asks.

"A curse where I can't feel anything. A curse where I am cold to everyone I meet." Abby says, making everyone jump at her voice.

"Is there a cure?" Kenzi asks.

"None that I know of. Anyway, I should go." Abby says, about to leave.

"You can't just leave! What about you wound?" Bo asks, concerned about her newly found sister.

"I suggest that you let me leave or things will get very ugly." Abby says, her eyes glowing blue.

Abby leaves with Bo following closely behind. Once outside the Dal, Abby had stopped. The reason as to why: Dark Fae surrounded her. The Morrigan walks forward and Abby glares at the woman who grins at Abby. Trick comes out as to try and stop the Morrigan but Abby's glare battle wasn't over. She walks toward Evony.

"I told you to leave me alone." Abby says.

"Are you forgetting who has the real power here? Or did you let your freedom get to you?" Evony says.

"Wait, you're Dark?" Bo asks.

"I **was** Dark but according to recent events, I belong to neither side, for now." Abby says, walking past Evony and to the end of the alley.

"Foolish girl." Evony whispers to herself and leaves with her guards.

"Great. Now we learn that she used to be Dark Fae." Bo says with a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Trick says as the two walk back into the Dal.

Abby looks back at her sister's retreating form and fights off a growl. Abby turns back around and follows Evony back to Dark Fae territory. Once there, Vex joins them.

"You...were never meant to meet your sister." She says as they reach her office.

"But I did, and I confirmed that the man, that was responsible for the recent disappearances of both Dark and Light Fae, is real. Now, may I go home? Or are you going to pity me even more?" Abby says.

"Tell me...why did you lie to your sister about not being Dark anymore?" Evony asks.

"No reason." Abby replies.

Evony rolls her eyes but allows Abby to go home.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi were still at the Dal, playing pool.

"Why do you think she said that she **was **Dark but not anymore and left with the Morrigan?" Kenzi asks.

"I am wondering the same thing." Dyson says, walking back inside.

"She looked back." Trick says.

"What do you mean?" Bo asks as Trick comes over.

"I mean she looked back at you when we came back inside." Trick explains with a roll of his eyes.

Bo sighs and decides to go home. Dyson follows.

"Where are you going?" Dyson asks.

"Home. Where I can take a nice and warm bath." Bo says.

"Mind if I join?" Dyson asks with a grin.

Bo chuckles as she gets into her car and Dyson still had the same grin on. Trick's phone starts to ring and he answers it. Kenzi plays pool by herself. Lauren watches Trick as he starts talking to the person on the other line. His face grew worried as he hands the phone to Lauren saying that it was for her. It was the Morrigan asking for her presence. Lauren ended the phone call and went to meet Evony.

Evony awaited in her office, completely being bored out of her skull with Vex talking. Lauren came in and she ushers Vex out.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite Doctor." She says.

"Quit the formalities. What is it that you want?" Lauren says.

"I simply wish for you to take care of little Abby. I can't have her dying on a job." Evony says, seeing if Lauren got what she was saying.

"You mean...sleep with her?" Lauren asks.

"Yes. It shouldn't be that hard. Seeing as Abby hasn't fed since 3 hours ago." Evony says, smirking.

Lauren sighs.

"Good. Now leave." Evony says.

Lauren leaves after Evony gives her Abby's address. She sighs and goes to Abby's apartment which wasn't too far. She knocks on Abby's door and it opens. Abby raises her eyebrow as Lauren walks in.

"Sure...come on in." Abby says with sarcasm.

"I'm here on business-" Lauren starts to say.

"I know who you're here for and what you are about to do but I don't feed off of humans." Abby says, trying to hold back her desire to take the Doctor.

"Then why aren't you feeding to heal?" Lauren asks.

"I...never mind. You should go." Abby says.

Lauren, however, sits down on Abby's couch. Abby sighs and sits in a chair.

They were in silence.

**Review!**

_**~LightningDracken34~**_


	3. The Curse's Cure

**A/N: I only own my OC!**

* * *

"So...you're just going to sit there?" Abby asks Lauren who looks at the apartment.

"It was the Morrigan's wish-"

"You know you don't have to listen to her. You work with Light Fae not Dark Fae." Abby says, getting up and wincing.

Lauren caught her and as Abby rises, Lauren take a deep breath and kisses Abby. Abby deepens the kiss and Lauren pushes her down onto the couch. Abby's shirt is removed. As Abby's pants are removed, she says:

"You know you're probably going to regret this."

Lauren ignores her and continues. Abby stops Lauren and leads her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Where'd the Doc go?" Keniz asks Trick as he cleans a glass.

"Someone called her and she had to leave. Not sure why." Trick replies as Tamsin walks into the Dal.

"Isn't this place normally packed about now?" Tamsin asks.

"Bo brought in an unconscious girl and I told everyone to leave." Trick says.

"Who was the girl?" She asks.

"Bo's sister. Her name's Abby." Kenzi says.

"Abby? You mean the Morrigan's second in command? I thought she was dead." Tamsin says, sitting next to Kenzi.

"Wait, the Morrigan's second in command?" Trick asks.

"Yeah, Abby has an oath to Evony. She can't be freed unless the Morrigan wishes it." Tamsin explains.

"Maybe that's why she went with the Morrigan. She thought she was free but the Morrigan brought her back." Kenzi says, noticing the look on Trick's face.

"What's wrong, Trick?"

"Nothing." He says.

* * *

Abby awoke and got out of her bed. She dresses and checks her heartbeat which was skyrocketing. Normally, there would be no heartbeat because of the curse. Abby looks back at Lauren's sleeping form and sighs. She leaves a note and left her house. Abby walks to the Dal where she is nearly met with a fist. Abby dodges the fist and recognizes the Valkyrie who was trying to punch her. Trick stops Tamsin.

"Why are you here?" Trick asks.

"I need to know that possible cures for this curse." Abby tells Trick who walks downstairs and back up with a book.

"The curse that was put on you was put on you by a warlock. A powerful one. The cures for this curse is to die or..." Trick says.

"What?" Abby asks as Kenzi joins them.

"To be in love with a human." Trick says.

"You mean in a relationship?" Abby asks.

"Yes"

The door opens and Bo and Dyson walk through with satisfied looks on their faces. Bo stops when she notices Abby and Dyson grew cautious of the other succubus. Abby looks at the two as Lauren walks in behind them. Abby's eyes widen as her heart begins to skyrocket again. She looks away and back at the book. She sat down and begins to read. Lauren sits across from her. Abby keeps her eyes on the book.

"What?" Abby asks as Lauren stares at her.

"About earlier-"

"I told you that you would regret it." Abby says, looking up.

"That's the thing, I don't regret it." Lauren says.

"Did you hit your head?" Abby asks with a grin on her face.

"If you're asking if I hit my head while we were 'banging', no I didn't." Lauren says, smiling.

"Well, that's not exactly what I was saying but...yeah." Abby says, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bo asks.

"To sleep?" Abby says.

* * *

(3 weeks later)

Abby sat in a chair at her desk in her apartment. She was ferociously typing on her laptop searching up something. Her cellphone rang and she picks it up.

"We found Lauren."

Bo said and Abby hung up.

**Review!**

_**~LightningDracken34~**_


End file.
